Jet engines, such as those that power modern commercial aircraft, typically include thrust reversing structures (or thrust reversers). The thrust reverser typically includes an extendable thrust reverser actuator which mounts on one end thereof to a fixed structure of the thrust reverser via a gimbal. The gimbal is desirably lightweight, and capable of withstanding the loads and vibrations it is subjected to without excess wear or fatigue.